My little pony - Children of the Nightmare
by Skye Moonfeather
Summary: This Story is mainly based around the main antagonist of the My Little Pony "Nightmare Rarity" comics, the "Nightmares". It will obviously be NSWF and probably will contain a few sex scenes. Please don't be a Grammar Nazi because I am German and am trying my best to write things in the right way, but I am always happy if people show me my mistakes and help me


**Chapter 1: The Nightmare is given flesh**

In a dark room of the catacombs of the old royal castle to be exact the room where the Organ Luna liked so much is located, no, not the one on top of canterlot mountains, but moreso at the place where now the ruins and the everfree forest are, roughly 1000 years before nightmare moon returned from the moon, the tall pitch black alicorn with pitch black fur, long night blue swirling mane, sharp azure eyes that have a greenish tint and slit pupils looks trough the dark room wich is illuminated only by a few candles and the faint yellow glowing eyes of the dark creatures that watch her from the shadows.

The alicorn- Nightmare moon whom wears her azue blue armor looks directly at one of the pairs of glowing eyes that is hiding in the darkness. Instead of all the other pairs of demonic looking eyes, it isn't in a yellow colour but in a powerful red colour. Slowly, out of the shadows the creature to that the red glowing eyes belong to approaches the mare of the moon, revealing his smokelike body wich mainly resembles the one of a large bird, even having a beak as mouth. It is shadowfright whom has emerged from the shadows and he shows a faint smile.

"Why is thou calling thy queen? We are wondering what the reasons for this are, isn't the night going to be hulling the world in eternal Beauty?", the tall alicorn asks this with a slight nervous undertone, yet stays mainly cold. To that shadowfright replies:"Queen Nightmare Moon, you should consider that we maybe aren't going to win this fight on our own. your sister, Princess Celestia whom always pushed thou away, to never gain any love has appearantly an army of thy own. They might be dangerrous, as we don't have an army of our own, so everything could fail just because of this one thing".

Nightmare moon seems to be actually quite concerned by this while the yellow eyed weaker Nightmares are talking silently to each other. After a while she finally asks:"Does that mean that thy queen will fail and we shan't be able to show thy nightmares the beauty of an eternal night? Is there any way to get rid of my sisters army?"

Unlike normally when Shadowfright gets called larry, he seems actually quite calm, even liking it when his queen calls him that, smiling a little, before nodding:"You see, we can't simply remove the army of your sister, yet there is a different solution...", he stays again silent for a moment. Nightmare moon got quite curious about what he is going to say "The thing is, we would just need an army on our own, but ponykind would betray you, my queen. We would need ponys that are perfectly loyal to you, and I have already found a solution. We are already loyal towards you, so my queen, it would only take a few drops of your precious blood to gives us finally flesh, to give us finally bodies and real power that shal help you and stop the army of the day from foiling our plans. We have even readied everything up for the ritual that will assure that we shall win this fight"

The tall pitch black mare smirks after that and looks around, to see that the room is really already redied up for said ritual. There are 6 candles wich shape a cirkle in the room. All of them are faintly lit and there is a presence of corrupted energy is in the air. Out of the nothing, Shadowfright gets a small knife out and gives it to his queen, already getting quite inpatient to see the result, yet before Nightmare Moon could cut herself he interrupts her once "You should know, we don't know if this ritual is going to work, maybe the nightmares will be trapped forever in these artificial bodies, so we are going to take two of our more... Moronic kind at first... I personally don't like them that much so it wouldn't be that much of a big deal if something would go wrong, yet I made sure that they at least have enough intelligence to really be able to survive a fight" he says so as he gestures two of the red glowing pairs of eyes to walk into the room. They have thin smoke as bodies, not looking as powerful as most of the nightmares. They stop as they are in the middle of the room. After that Shadowfrights adds a comment "They don't really have personal names, but as our queen, you may choose our names in our new shapes!" he says that with a honest smile.

After that Nightmare moon nods and the knife gets embraced by her dark blue magical aura, slowly levitating it over to her. She raises her hoof slightly and smirks before saying something:"Today shall be the night where we celebrate the births of the first members of the nocturnal army, Certus Bloodmoon and Johnathan Moonfeather! Thy queen is honored to bring those two souls into a new life where they shall serve me to archieve the eternal night!". After that she cuts in her hoof with the knife and her blood starts flowing down in many drops. Shadowfright quickly moves a bowl under her hoof to catch the blood, before putting his 'hand' wich is made out of smoke on the wound to stop the blood flow after a while. He then proceeds to say:"My queen, this was enough of your precious blood, but now we need another thing for the ritual to work... We would need a bit of your magical energy, and you would need to burn the blood in the flames of the 6 candles for it to work, so you can shape bodys for us!"

The mare that was once called luna then smirks and would levitate the blood out of the bowl, before using her magic to split it up into six smaller blobs of blood. She fills said six blobs with quiite much of her magic before moving them to the six flames of the 6 candles. As soon as the blobs of blood come into contact with the flames, the flames instantly change in colour from red to ghostly blue and the blood gets instantly eaten away, starting an inferno in the room. After a moment while much chaos is going on in the room she starts shaping 2 batpony bodys out of the blood, looking like the most nocturnal guards wich are more known in the future. Said bodies are because of the propertys of the blood immortal life span wise yet can be killed. The 2 ghostly smoke shapes then quickly move inside the bodies as they are half finished and soon the inferno fills the whole room before slowly dieing off, revealing many surprised yellow eyes hiding in the shadows while the air is still filled with a night blue mist. two Batpony stallions with dark gray fur, navy blue mane and yellow eyes with slit pupils, wich have a slight yellow glow are now standing there, smirking and shadowfright grins in a triumphal way, obviously having planned more than just getting an army for his queen but already is pretty satisfied with the result of the two ponys called Certus Bloodmoon and Johnathan Moonfeather wich was both just freshly given life. They actually look quite strong but they seem to not need a bit time to get used to their new bodies, staggering a little around while a few magical sparks escape their bodie, Certus Bloodmoon even once tripping once in front of his queen, directly against one of her hooves. Shadowfright sighs once to himself, his satisfaction quickly turning into dissappointement as certus quickly says with his nervous voice wich resembles a little the one of Shining Armor:"S-sorry, I d-didn't meant to-", before getting interrupted in the mdidle of his nervous speech by a smiling Nightmare Moon:"It is okay, Certus. It seemed to have worked but we should let you two have some time, and see then if you got finally fully used to your new bodys" she says in an actually quite motherly tone, helping the two nightmares that was just turned into ponys up with her magic.

Shadowfright seems to be still slightly dissappointed, yet smiles to his queen and looks to the other Nightmares that inpatiently wait to get new bodies to posess, made by their queen personally. As the process worked, Certus and Johnathan already having gotten slightly used to their new bodies as they now stand upright the Pitch black alicorn uses again her magic, the thick night blue magical mist in the room quickly blazing up again in demonic blue flames, filling the hall again in a huge inferno, letting the room look once again like a night blue version of tartarus itself while many of the Nightmare spirits quickly fly around in the flames, wich slowly begins to form many batpony bodies whom look simmilar to the one of Certus Bloodmoon and Johnathan Moonfeather, the majority being male but some of them being female too. After a while several hundred on this way created Nightmare Ponys has been created, all wearing the Armors wich look much like the one Nightmare Moon itself is wearing. The flames slowly fade away, leaving the many ponys as the thick mist has been now fully used up. Shadowfright smirks and levitates towards the organ in the hall, slowly vanishing in the darkness that sorrounds it, while the Nightmare spirits that decided not to get turned into Nightmare Ponys do the same, being obviously satisfied with the result. The Candles slowly burn completely out, the room now being only illuminated by the Nightmare Ponys' slightly glowing eyes, while they are letting out malicious snickers and laughters out, where Nightmare Moon slowly begins to join in too, letting her own dark corrupted laughters out

**END OF CHAPTER 1 I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY. MORE WILL COME SOON, BUT I MAY BE A BIT SLOW (Lazy at writing, sorry :P)**


End file.
